


Capture

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sees David's body laid out before him like a war prize.  David's eager to please. </p><p>Written for a prompt from O at comment-fic on lj: David/Jack, battlefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

Jack can see better in the dark than David can.

He sees where he's going even as David is trying to adjust to the lack of light, as David feels around softly for Jack.

A scrape of teeth and David gives a light moan. He likes it. He runs his fingers through Jack's hair, a treaty of sorts. 

Jack pushes forward, grips David's wrists and presses them into the bed, and as David arches up, into him, he whispers, rough, "Down."

David obeys.

He sucks bruises onto David's chest, tastes the sweat, feels the vibrations of David's groans on his lips as they press against his skin. He pulls his rival up, leans him down and directs David to his cock.

Jack has never asked this of David before, and he's almost positive that David has never done this for any other man. But David's eager, bold if sloppy. He changes their angle so Jack can reach down and jerk him; Jack's rough, hand pulling fast and hard, and David finishes far sooner than he expected.

Jack pulls out of his mouth in time to spill onto David's bruised chest.

David smiles. 

He moves up to kiss Jack, to whisper sweet things.

Jack responds with a soft bite to his earlobe, fingernails on the back.

David thinks this is an alliance, a celebration of union. 

Jack doesn't. He will make David understand, one of these times, that David's body is a battlefield.


End file.
